Document of Atmos
The Document of Atmos is a Document within The Brethren which describes and lays out every law withing the organization. It was founded in early 57 ABY upon the formation of the Second Brethren Court. Opening Article As members of the Brethren you are bound to adhere to the laws set out by this form. If you fail to adhere to any of these laws then you are setting yourself to be punished in any form by the Lord of your respective caste. This meeting of the Brethren court, on this day (2 months, 2 days, 57 ABY), declares this form a legally binding document to be respected and withheld by future courts and Supreme Overlords. Military Rights Article 1 (Serving One's Government) Each member of the Warrior Caste is assigned a rank within the military and is deemed by law to server his or her government at any given time, for any given reason, until death. If you fail to do such you will be removed from your caste and be placed in the untouchables for failure to adhere to law. Article 2(Right of Military Personal) The Lord of War has the right to declare a state of war at any time in his life or the life of the Brethren. Should he declare a state of war the entire Brethren will be alerted, the military put on high alert, and an emergency meeting of the Brethren Court will be held. Any member of the military has the right to speak with the Lord of War on matters regarding national security, however, one does not have the right to bypass the Lord of War and go straight to the Supreme Overlord without the approval of another Caste Lord. Article 3 (In a time of War) In a time of war the Lord of War has full and total control over the military. If the state of war is approved by the Brethren Court they have granted him full control without the court, or Overlord being able to step into the path of the Lord unless there is outstanding reason to do such. In a time of war any member from another caste may volunteer their unique services to the cause of the military, but they may not be forced by the Lord of War to do anything. Article 4 (Attacks on the Brethren) In the event that there is any attack on the Brethren from an outside force an immediate state of war and each member is required to do their part in aiding the Brethren to survive the attack and move on. Governmental Rights Article 1 (Caste Lord Rights) Each Caste Lord has the right to punish, promote, or otherwise control the members of their respective caste. As well as the right to control their members every Lord/Lady has the right to call a meeting of the Brethren Court. Article 2 (Supreme Overlord Rights) The Supreme Overlord has the right to overthrow any decision made by the Brethren Court if he feels that it will not benefit the organization. He must have proper reasoning to overrule a decision, and his overrule must come with documentation on why. The Brethren Court has the right to a vote to overrule the overrule, but must come with a unanimous vote. The Supreme Overlord has the right to name any person as the Lord/Lady of their caste and take away Lordship/Ladyship from any current Lord/Lady. This must also come with documentation, and can not be over ruled by the Brethren Court. Along with this right the Supreme Overlord is the only one to grant an OOC/IC rank that would affect the amount of points one earns for the biography. The Supreme Overlord does not have the right to declare a state of war, or do anything that falls under the jurisdiction of the Caste Lord. The Supreme Overlord does not have the right to punish any member of the caste, but does have the right to submit their name for punishment. Article 3 (The Brethren Court Rights) The Court has the right to make an amendment to this documentation. The Court has the right to make any decision regarding this document or anything in regards to the Brethren. The court does not have the right to revoke or grant Lady/Lordship, but they do have the right to petition for the revocation or granting. Any decision made by the Court must come with at least a 3 to 2 decision. In the event that the vote is undecided the Supreme Overlord will make the final decision. Citizen Rights Article 1 (Right to Speech) Every person has the right to speak as freely as they wish about anything other then there government and Caste Lord. If one is caught speaking bad about their Caste Lord or government then they will be brought to their Caste Lord for punishment. If the comment is directed directly to the Supreme Overlord then a trial may be ensued where the accused must go before the Brethren Court, whom will all sentence him individually, the cruelest of punishments by the Caste Lord Article 2 (Right to Change Caste) Each member of the Brethren has the right to choose which caste appeals to them at any time in their life. If one finds the life of a warrior not suitable then they must petition their Caste Lord and the Caste Lord of which caste they wish to join. If only one Caste Lord agrees to the switch then a petition can be made for a trial of the Court to decide whether or not the person can switch and with what consequences. Article 3 (Citizen Ranking|Force User Rank) As stated in Article 2 of the Governmental Rights section the Supreme Overlord has the only right to grant a rank to a Force User. A member can submit their own name for promotion, or it can be submitted by a Caste Lord, but the final decision rests within the hands of the Overlord. OOC Article 3 Information The ranking of the Overlord has only to do with a rank that involves adding or taking away points in the Character Biography Layout of the site. Such as Sith Master, Sith Lord, and those type of things. An in caste rank is only that and reflects none on the OOC rank for the biography. Category: Documents Category:The Brethren